


12 midnight

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Karedevil Squad, Karedevil Squad Secret Santa, Love, Music, New Year's Eve, Post Season 3, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Matt and Karen try to spend some time together, although not everything goes as planned.





	12 midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purselover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for @Purselover2 on Tumblr. I had so much fun writing it and I really hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Thanks to @irelandhoneybee and @meinhiding who also helped me with a few ideas for this fic <3

**12:46 PM**

“Oh you gotta be kidding me!” Karen muttered when she realized the highway had been shut down.

She should've listened to Matt and meet Mrs. Stevens, the former financial director of the company their client was suing, on another day. The problem was that “another day” would've been within a month because Mrs. Stevens was flying abroad tomorrow and today was the only day she could receive her.

They had agreed to meet in the morning and it wouldn't take more than an hour. She would be on her way back to Hell's Kitchen a little bit before noon. And she was. However, there was a horrible crash between two trucks and a motorcycle and now the road was blocked. Had it been a regular day, they would’ve cleared it quickly, but it was New Year’s Eve. There were too many vehicles on the way along with rests of snow, which complicated the jobs of the paramedics, the police and the road safety workers.

She saw an officer a few feet away from her and opened the window to talk him.

“Excuse me? Sir?”, waving at him to get his attention. He walked towards her.

“How can I help you, ma’am?”

“I'd just like to know. How are things going over there?”

“We’re still working on it. The trucks are tipped over in the middle of the street and it’s going to take some time to move them.”

“Oh my God. Is anyone hurt?”

“The drivers were all injured, but they’ll be fine, fortunately.”

“Good. How long do you think it might take for us to move on?”

“Well, I gotta be honest with you. Maybe 3 to 5 hours.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“What?!”

“Sorry if you have plans. Let us know if you need any help. Please stay inside the car and contact your loved ones to tell them you’re safe”.

The last time she was in a car and felt the need to contact a loved one was several months ago after the attack at The Bulletin, except her dad didn't want her home. She wondered if he'd ever forgive her. Only time would tell. But at least she had made huge progress in forgiving herself. Matt had helped her. He was her home now.

Today's plans included spending a warm and cozy afternoon with him before going to the fancy New Year’s party Foggy and Marci had gotten tickets to, but since they ended up going to Tampa, Marci changed the reservation names to Matt and Karen Murdock.

“I had to say it was your anniversary! That was the only way they'd agree to make the change” is what she had told them after seeing both of their faces freeze.

“Ok thank you, officer” she said to him before he walked away.

She closed the window and took her phone out of her purse.

“Hey!” he always sounded glad to hear her. He had just arrived at his apartment with some groceries. Karen had insisted on him staying instead of going with her because he had had some very rough nights lately. He needed to rest.

“Hi.”

“How did it go?”

“It was good” she replied with a sigh. The last thing she was thinking of right now was what had brought her to this part of the city. “She gave me some really good facts. Even brought copies of documents we can use.”

“That’s great… so... what’s wrong?”

“There was an accident and traffic is hell here. They suspect it might take up to 5 hours to clear the road”

“Oh… is everybody ok?” he asked her while placing the bottle of wine he had just bought on the counter.

“They will be. But now I’m stuck here. And we had planned this for so long” she complained.

They both had been insanely busy this month. That was a good thing because it meant their clientele had increased, but it also meant a lot of research, meetings, trials and no free time to spend together. They had attended the usual holiday gatherings mainly with Foggy's family or with him and Marci, but as much as they loved them, they needed (and desperately wanted) some time alone.

"It's ok, honey. I mean, it sucks, but I'm sure you'll be here sooner than you think. We'll have a great time tonight and we'll still get to spend the whole weekend together. No interruptions."

Karen smiled at the thought of it.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“How about I keep you entertained while you’re there?”

“Over the phone?” she was skeptical.

“Why not?”

“Ok. Entertain me then. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Well, I probably should’ve done the laundry today, but I didn’t.”

“And why is that?” she knew there had to be something behind that.

“Because your scent is still on my sheets and I don’t want it to go away.”

“Oh my God, you are so cheesy, Matt!”, she laughed.

Although the truth was that she really loved it whenever he reminded her of the scope of his senses applied to her. She had made him spend nearly two weeks detailly describing all the things he could detect on her whenever they were together. From the different pitches of her voice, her breathing patterns and the sound of her hair bouncing on her shoulders, to the speed of her heart, the smell of her skin, and the tension of her body when they made love. So she perfectly understood the reason why he hadn’t changed his sheets yet.

“Well, you know it’s true. AND I made you laugh. So it counts as entertainment.”

She bit her lower lip wishing she could just fly over to him.

“I miss you”, she told him.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait for tonight”

“Me neither.”

“Let me take a shower and do some stuff here. I'll call you back, ok?”

“Sure.”

Matt had repeatedly tried to remember if there had been any prior time in his life in which he had felt this happy. The answer was always the same: no.

Exactly a week ago they were with Foggy and his family celebrating Christmas Eve. Everyone around them could see how much they loved each other. She had been by his side the entire time holding his hand, with her face brightened by a smile he would die for. Him discreetly caressing her knee under the table during dinner, and planting a kiss here and there whenever nobody was watching.

“I love you so much” he had whispered to her ear when they were sitting alone in the living room enjoying what was probably the fourth glass of wine.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. His arm around her back and his hand on her waist.

“I love you too”

No, he had never been this happy before.  

**2:05 PM**

Karen turned the radio on and “ _Let it snow_ ” was playing.

It made her nostalgic because she used to sing that song with Kevin on every Christmas morning. It had become like a tradition for them. He would take the TV remote and hand her a hair brush to use it as a microphone. Then play the song and sing and dance all around the house until their parents started complaining. He'd always place a kiss on her cheek at the verse _“When we finally kiss good-night”._ Moments she treasured in her heart like gold.

Matt, on the other hand, couldn't wait for it all to be over.

“Why are you acting like the Grinch? Everyone loves Christmas music!” she had proclaimed about two weeks ago when they were having lunch at a diner near the office and he complained about their choice of music.

He leaned toward her and lowered his voice.

“There are at least 5 restaurants, 3 apartments, and those two women with earphones to our left playing a Christmas song right now. It's driving me crazy.”

“Oh I'm so sorry” but she couldn't help laughing. She would absolutely hate it too if she had to listen to it the whole day, several songs at a time.

He just shrugged.

“At least the food is good. And so is the company” he told her, reaching out for her hand.

“I can't believe we're really doing this. Nelson, Murdock & Page”

“Well, it _is_ happening” giving her a sweet smile.

Karen was still immersed in her thoughts when her phone rang. Matt.

“Hey!”

“Hi. Any progress?” she could hear him chewing and remembered that she was starting to feel hungry too.

“Just a little. What are you eating?”

“Ginger cookies. From Susie's.”

“Really? I love those!” now she was even hungrier.

“I bought for both of us. I didn't get any pie, though. Too sweet.”

“Hey, there is no such thing as too sweet.”

“For you maybe, but for me? I can guarantee you there was a lot more sugar than pumpkin there.”

Again with his senses. Her heart melted every time he talked to her about them so openly, a sign that he trusted her.

“Alright, you win.”

“Finally an argument _I_ win. I'm telling you, Page, you should be a lawyer. Oh wait, now that I remember, there was another argument I won.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes because she knew what he was talking about. They had gone over that so many times.

“You kissed me first” he told her. Now lying on his couch facing the ceiling.

“You know that's not the whole story.”

“But it's the most important part, isn't it?”

She kept smiling thinking about the night they had gotten back together.

Nelson, Murdock & Page had officially been inaugurated and Marci had convinced them that the celebration had to take place somewhere other that Josie's, so the four of them went to a nice restaurant a few blocks from the office.

After dinner, Foggy asked Marci to dance with him, leaving Matt and Karen alone at the table. Although they were both dying to, they hadn't made the slightest attempt to talk about _them_. However, that hadn't stopped them from sitting right next to each other. Karen had touched his arm and hand twice already, laughing at his jokes, and he had gotten a little too close to her ear each time he was going to tell her something. Like now:

“Would you like to dance?”

"I didn't know you danced" she was surprised.

"I guess there's still a lot you need to learn about me" he answered with a smile, offering his hand.

"Alright" she put down her glass of wine.

At the dance floor, Matt held her waist and one of her hands; she placed her left arm over his shoulder, slightly touching the back of his neck.

_🎵_ _I found a love for me_  
_Darling, just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_ _🎵_

It was a Thursday night and the place wasn't exactly crowded, but the people around them were not the reason for them to be nervous. It was the proximity, the butterflies, and the fear that this might be too good to be true.

Having her this close was wonderful. They were dancing to the music and his heart started to race, so he focused on her scent and on the song, which he thought was perfect for the moment.

 _🎵_ _Well, I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_ _🎵_

He touched her temple against his and, without even realizing it, gradually pulled her closer and closer to him by her back.

 _🎵_ _I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_ _🎵_

He brought their intertwined fingers to his chest, enjoying her warmth as they danced. His right hand now up in her middle back.

The last time he had kissed her felt like ages ago, yet here they were, amazed at how life was sometimes better than they could possibly dream.

 _🎵_ _I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home ___  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets… To carry love_ _🎵_

Karen couldn't tell the exact moment she had started loving him, how much pain she had felt, how many times she had used her anger as an excuse to try to forget him. None of it mattered. Against all odds, he was here, holding her, and she knew he loved her too.

She slid her fingertips down his neck, then his jawline, and placed her thumb on his lips. Their foreheads touched, and she kissed him. She didn't need heightened senses to feel the sparks running through their bodies or to taste the sweetness of his mouth gliding into hers. She knew he could hear her heart and that he would take better care of it this time.

They were both smiling when the song ended and they pulled away, gasping for some air.

"We're being looked at" he told her in secret, as if her cheeks could hold any more blood. She hid her face in his shoulder.

Foggy and Marci were staring at them a few steps away with a joyful expression on their faces. They passed by their side on their way to the restaurant's front door, and Marci told Foggy (loud enough so the lovebirds could hear them):

"Baby, I think they need some time alone."

"Finally!" he told her, but Matt knew that was only meant for him.

"Wanna keep dancing?" he asked her.

Karen took a deep breath and nodded.

"All night."

It had been an unforgettable night.

“Karen? Are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry… I was just… remembering.”

“It was great, wasn't it?”

“It was magical.”

"Alright, if you want to put it on the record, my heart was beating faster."

"It was? I don't believe this!" she said, trying to sound offended. "All these months you've been bragging that I kissed you first and only now you're telling me this."

"Well, it was fun to tease you... but yes, it was beating faster... thanks to you."

"God, can I just be there with you right now?

"I wish" he sighed. "But, actually, I'm working on a surprise for you, so you being away is giving me some time."

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued."

"I know you'll love it."

They hung up and Matt brought the boxes and the ladder from the hall to the living room. There was work to be done.

**3:32 PM**

Although the vehicles were moving every now and then, they hadn't made much progress. Karen was starting to get desperate and so were the people around her. She did eat a granola bar she remembered she had on her purse, but being stuck there knowing that by this time she could've been in Matt's apartment already was making her anxious. If he was with her in the car, he would probably be making fun of her for her lack of patience. As if he weren't just as impatient as she was.

The first time he had spent the night at her place, she had pointed that out.

“You have to tell me!” she demanded, while handing him a mug and sitting by his side on the couch.

“I won't. You need to be patient, Page” he answered, taking a sip of coffee.

“ _I_ need to be patient?! You're the one who almost lost it yesterday with Mr. Miller's tapping on the desk.”

“In my defense, that was really annoying.”

“You were furious, Matt! Kind of overacted. Anyway, you're not very patient either.”

“Ok yeah, I admit it. I'm short-fused too, but I'm still not telling you what your present is. You need to wait.”

He placed the mug on the coffee table and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“You're really enjoying this, aren't you?”

“I am” he recognized with a smile.

She put down her mug too and sat on top of him. Placed one arm on his shoulder and used her free hand to travel under his t-shirt, starting on his stomach and going all the way up to his chest.

“You don't tell me you got my present three months before Christmas and not let me know what it is. I'll die of curiosity” she said, playing the victim.

He chuckled and held her tightly to him.

“You're not going to seduce me into telling you”.

“Can't say I didn't try”

“Well” he began kissing her. “Keep trying then”.

Three months later she still didn't know what it was. Matt had been a tomb. And she felt like the worst girlfriend in the world because, although she perfectly knew what his present would be since early November, the holidays had been so busy that she hadn't had the time to buy it before the 25th, so they agreed to do their gift exchange on New Year's Eve.

Looking at the time on her watch only made time pass by more slowly. She called him again.

“Hey!”

“Hi, babe.”

“Please, give me good news.”

“No, I'm still stuck here. What are you doing?”

“I was, um… Doing... Something…”

“Ok…?”

“I told you it's a surprise. You'll see it when you get here.”

“Which will probably be never!”

He sighed trying to think of a way to make her feel better while she was there.

“I'm sorry, honey. Hey, why don't you tell me what you got me for Christmas?”

She burst into laughter.

“Oh you're not doing that! What makes you think I'm going to tell you when you didn't even give me a hint?”

“I had to try. I’m so eager to find out… Is it a cane?”

She laughed again.

“What? No! You could use a few, though.”

“I guess I could.”

“It's not a cane.”

“Ok.”

“Look, I think it will be best if we meet at the party. By the time I get to Hell’s Kitchen it will probably be 5:00 PM and I still have to go to my apartment to get my things, eat, take a nap. Is that ok?”

He tried not to sound disappointed. He was desperate to be with her.

“Um, yeah, it's alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. How about we do the gift exchange there? I mean, if you can bring it to the party. Yours is pocket-sized.”

“Pocket-sized! So you're finally giving me a hint.”

“That's all you will know for now.”

“Yeah. I'll bring yours too.”

“Great.”

“I have to go now. We're moving.”

“Ok. Keep me posted.”

“Yeah.”

It was actually a good thing that they'd exchange gifts at the party instead. Maybe with all the people and the noise it would take him longer to figure out what it was as she approached him.

It had been difficult to find it. Thank God Maggie had a terrific memory and had been more than thrilled to help her.

“See, he never wears any. He says ‘they're all too strong’” she had told her on her visit to the church.

She omitted saying that she was lucky he did love _her_ perfume. She wasn't sure it would've been appropriate to share that with her boyfriend's nun-mother.

“But he did mention once that the only male fragrance he liked was his dad's. Obviously, he has no idea what the name is, it's been a while. And I know it's crazy, but I was wondering if you could remember anything that might help me find it. If it's still on the market, of course. I want to give him something special.”

Maggie looked at her with a smile on her face. She had recognized Karen's love for her son the moment she met her, and nothing made her happier than seeing them finally together.

“Darling, Matt and I share the same blood. Of course I remember his father's cologne.”

**4:35 PM**

He hadn't heard back from her. He hoped that meant the highway had finally been cleared and that she was on her way.

He finished hanging the first half of lights and prayed she wouldn't think this was too much. He was about to continue when he heard his phone.

Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Happy new year!”

“It's not new year yet.”

“Arghh don't be so boring! Besides, I'll be too drunk at midnight. I won't remember calling you. So, tell me, did she like it?”

“What?”

“Karen! The gift!”

Matt had had the idea, but he turned to Foggy to help him with taking pictures and making sure it looked exactly the way he wanted it to.

“Oh she's not here yet. Got stuck in traffic. I'll give it to her tonight. How's Tampa?”

“At a perfect 70 degrees and I don't miss the dirty snow.”

Matt chuckled.

“Have fun, Foggy. And happy new year!”

“Same to you, man.”

This was the first holiday season they had spent together and he wanted to make this particular day special. In a perfect world, she would have gotten to his place already. But it was not a perfect world, so he'd have to wait until the evening to meet her.

She had told him stories about her childhood Christmas times with her family. Her mom would always cook the best meals, and her brother always prepared empty present boxes for her so that she had to open loads of them until she happened to find the real one. He also had shared a few memories of him and his dad with her. They never had a huge celebration, but Jack always made sure they had a tree and that Matt had presents to open.

It was only when they got older and life happened to both of them that Christmas started to lose its appeal, but now they're happy and in love, so together they're rediscovering how much they love it.

**5:41 PM**

“Home. Save. Emoji face blowing a kiss.”

She texted him after eating the first thing she found on the fridge and before throwing herself on the couch. It was the same text he used to send her each time he got home late at night when he was too tired to call and knew she was already sleeping anyway. Although the two of them very much preferred the times in which she stayed over at his place and she fell asleep waiting for him, to then wake up to his kisses on her back and his breathing on her neck.

“It’s a lot better when you’re here” he always told her when he found her in his bed, either wearing a slip, one of his t-shirts, or nothing at all.

She drifted off imagining his arms around her. She couldn’t wait to see him.

**7:42 PM**

“It’s alright. It’s a party, not a meeting. You can be late… Yeah, I’ll meet you there. Take your time… I love you too.”  

Matt put on his jacket, made sure the little red box was on his pocket, and left to the hotel. Karen would probably get there some time around nine due to her two-hour nap, but that was not a problem. He wanted to get there before she did.

At the lobby, he gave his name and asked for the host. He wanted to make a special request to the band and have it all set up before his date arrived.

“It’s a special thing between us. I want to surprise her. You know, for our anniversary” he told her with his usual handsome blind man charm.

“Absolutely, Mr. Murdock. Jacob will let the band know as soon as she checks in.”

“Thank you. Thank you very much.”

**8:46 PM**

Karen handed her keys to the parking valet and wondered where Matt was. They didn’t talk about where exactly he would wait for her. She walked in and was approached by a young man in a suit.

“Good evening, Miss…”

“Pag… um, Murdock. Karen Murdock.”

Her heart skipped a bit after saying that, and she hoped Matt wasn’t too close to her to hear it.

“Welcome, Mrs. Murdock. Please come with me so that I can check you in.”

“Thank you.”  

The young man tabbed something on his tablet, and discreetly sent a note to his boss letting her know their guest was here. Karen felt the need to ask why it was taking so long, but she controlled herself, and then was asked to go into the room where Mr. Murdock was waiting for her.

She turned and went to the lounge. Right after opening the door, her eyes started looking for him. She immediately recognized the song that the band was playing.  

 _🎵_ _I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_ _🎵_

Matt was standing on a corner with a glass of whisky on one hand, his cane on the other, and all of his senses focused on her. She was walking behind him. Everything about her was so pleasant. Her perfume, her silky hair, her flavored lipstick, her elegant movements.

 _🎵_ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _🎵_

His only visible reactions were a tilt on his head and a slight smirk, but inside his heart was racing and his whole body got warmer as she got closer to him.

“At last”, he thought.

 _🎵_ _Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_ _🎵_

Karen found herself smiling after spotting him. She was carrying her purse and a little bag with his gift, which by this time he must have noticed already. She saw him fold his cane, take off his glasses and put his drink on a table. She knew he was keeping track of her going in his direction. Their hearts beating faster with every step of hers.

If Matt had been a regular blind man, Karen would have surprised him by gently taking his hand and greeting him with a kiss on his cheek. But he had heightened senses and was determined to surprise _her_ instead. When she was half a step behind him, he turned his head first, extended his arm to take her hand, and turned around to face her. Then he held her by her waist and, without saying a word, just kissed her.     

_🎵_ _I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_ _🎵_

When they pulled away, she saw the guy in the band staring and smiling at them. She looked back at Matt, who was still holding her. 

"You requested the song?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied unconvincingly and they both chuckled.

“You kissed me this time. I guess we're even now, Mr. Murdock."

"I guess we are... Mrs. Murdock."

She blushed again and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon. I'm starving."

He put his glasses back on and took her hand. He wouldn’t be using his cane for the rest of the night.

**9:31 PM**

They had finished their steak and were about to have dessert when Karen glanced at the little gift bag with a bottle in it that she had brought and had also forgotten about. Matt hadn't said anything.

“Ok so, what do you think?”

He seemed to be completely clueless.

“Your gift! I’m sure you know what it is”.

Of course he knew. But focusing on his late father’s soft cologne and on his stunning girlfriend as she entered the room were two things he wasn’t capable of handling at the same time.

He sighed and leaned over to her.

“You’re amazing. How did you even…?”

“I have my contacts” she said proudly. He laughed.

“Contacts?”

“Oh yes. You can find anything if you ask the right people and look in the right places.”

“You talked to Maggie.”

“You’d be surprised at the things she can remember!”

He was still working on his relationship with his mother and had so many wounds to heal, but Karen seemed to get along pretty well with her. Maybe it was a girl thing.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. I love it.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“How about I give you your present while we have our cheesecake?”

“Sure!” she replied with excitement.

“Alright. Close your eyes.”

She did as he asked her and he took the little red velvet box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her.

“Here.”

She was intrigued when she saw it and immediately opened it. Matt couldn’t see her, yet he did notice her mouth slightly open, her cheeks fill with blood, and her eyes get a little watery. He had given her a bracelet that perfectly matched her mother’s necklace, the one she always wore, and had personalized it with their initials in the back of the pendant.

Karen cupped his face and kissed him.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.”

“I’m really glad you like it.” He put the bracelet on her wrist. “See? It was worth the wait.”

She giggled.

“Yeah, definitely worth it.”

This was also true for them. It took them a while to open up, to be honest with themselves. They had to go through a lot, together and on their own, to finally realize how much they loved and needed each other, and how much they were both willing to fight for it and never let go. It had been worth it.

**10:48 PM**

Besides getting to be attached to Karen's arm the whole night, there was another good thing about Matt’s blind act: it was an excuse to hold her closer and move slower than necessary when dancing with her. And he loved it. He was having the time of his life. Excellent dinner, great music, not too many people, and the best company he could ever ask for. He made a mental note to thank Foggy and Marci for this.

It was also a good thing that their table was not the most visible one, therefore he could caress his girlfriend with more freedom when they were sitting.

“Silk. You could’ve been subtler, Miss Page” he whispered to her ear while holding her hand on top of her thigh and rubbing her dress with his thumb.

She took another sip of her mimosa.

“Do you want me to be subtle, Mr. Murdock?”

She knew the answer, but she loved making him blush and leaving him without words. He had confessed how much he liked silk and that, whenever she wore it, he could “see” through it. It was definitely not a coincidence that her New Year’s Eve outfit was made of his favorite fabric.

He smiled and kissed her neck.

“No. Never”. He was struggling not to follow his instincts and just keep kissing her. “Don't turn, but that guy on your left has been staring at us. He's uncomfortable.”

“How about I do turn and make him feel more uncomfortable? He shouldn't be staring.”

He chuckled. Karen turned her head and, before she even made eye contact, the man pretended to be doing something on his phone.

“You made him blush. It worked.” Matt said, amused.

She squeezed his hand, placed her head on his shoulder and he hugged her with one arm.

"Maybe we should get a room" she suggested.

"We probably should... but I love that song. What do you say if we dance a little more and then go home?"

"Sounds perfect."

_🎵_ _When marimba rhythms start to play_  
_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_ _Hold me close, sway me more_ _🎵_

He could feel the goosebumps all over her body the moment he firmly brought her to him and their hips made contact. Her hair and her dress were flying gracefully with each movement, spreading her scent around the dance floor.

 _🎵_ _Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_ _🎵_

He was crazy for her, so plunged in her world and so addicted to it. He was the one leading, but she had power over him. He would step back and lift her arm in order for her to spin around him at the rhythm of the music, and she would surprise him by turning very slowly and sliding her fingers down his jaw when her back was still against his chest.

 _🎵_ _Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
_Only you have that magic technique_  
_When we sway I go weak_ _🎵_

Matt Murdock had swept her off her feet ever since they met. His voice, his charm, his manners, his smile, his body. He treated her like a diamond. He was the man who had saved her life more than once and had brought sense to her whole existence. She could feel the hot blood running through her and it was not just because they were dancing. He made her feel like that every time she was between his arms.  

 _🎵_ _I can hear the sounds of violins_  
_Long before it begins_  
_Make me thrill as only you know how_  
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_ _🎵_

No more spinning, no more lifting. He just kept her tied to him. Holding her back, caressing her hand. He was listening to her heartbeat, following her breathing and wishing he was also tasting her skin.

 _🎵_ _When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_ _🎵_

There was something about dancing with him. Every move felt so smooth. He was guiding, but not forcing, and would let her seduce him as she pleased. She was crazy for him and had no intention of hiding it. She had to place both of her arms around his neck to keep her balance when he bent forward to her right before the music stopped. Her fingers tangled in his hair, foreheads touching, the two of them smiling. The song was over, but their night was just starting.

“Let’s get out of here.” he breathed in her ear.   

**11:28 PM**

It wasn’t the champagne on her lips and her tongue what made him drunk, it was all her. He couldn’t get enough of Karen Page. They were right in front of the door to his apartment and it took him longer to find the key because she wouldn’t stop kissing him.

When they were finally in, he took a few steps forward walking her through the hall until she pulled away a little, catching her breath. She opened her eyes and frowned after noticing that the lightning was different. She was sure it was not the giant billboard.

She let go of him and turned around, then headed to the living room amazed at what her eyes were seeing. Matt had covered the ceiling with hundreds and hundreds of colorful lights shaped like chilli peppers, just like in that favorite restaurant of theirs where they had gone on a first date and had had such a lovely time. A perfect night, he had called it. Everything in the apartment looked so beautiful, them included.

He was right behind her paying close attention to her reaction. He placed his chin on her shoulder and took her right hand.

“Do you like it?”

She licked her lips and nodded. Still staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t believe he had done that.  

“You’re all about making an impression tonight, huh?”

“You deserve it.”

He covered her entirely with his chest and put his arms around her waist.

“See, although we had a good time that night, we had these ideal images of each other which were only partly real. Now you know me and I know you, and I love you more than ever, Karen.”

She turned around and hugged him and kissed him. If anyone had told her years ago that she would find a love like this, a man like him, she would’ve probably laughed at them. He had shattered her world and made her life better.

“I love you too, Matt.”

Suddenly they felt like their clothes were on their way, so he quickly found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. He giggled while biting her ear because she had started playing with his tie. He liked it when she fixed it, but he liked it even better when she took it off from him.

He got rid of her dress, she got rid of his shirt and his belt. The touch of her soft skin against his never failed to electrify him. They were already on his bed by the time they were completely naked and he could feel every spark inside her as he traveled all around her body with his mouth and his hands.

They made love like every time, like their first time. Giving their all to each other both gently and passionately, and becoming not just one body, but also one soul.

 **12:46 AM**  

Matt woke up thinking he was dreaming. Karen was sleeping beside him, lying on her back, while he held her waist and his face was lost among her hair, her neck and her shoulder. The whole room was inundated with her scent.

Their clothes and theirs gifts were scattered around the bedroom. And the smaller red velvet box with the other piece of jewelry he had had made along with the bracelet was secured in one of the drawers. It was still too soon. The right moment would come. But he was confident she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He placed a sweet kiss right behind her ear and kept going down her neck, which made her moan a little and turn her head, adjusting her naked body even closer to his, like two pieces of a puzzle falling perfectly together.  
  
"Happy new year, babe" she whispered, eyes still closed, half-asleep. Her face was now right in front of his.  
  
"Happy new year, darling."  
  
He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep, convinced that he was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance during their second first kiss in the flashback and also when Karen enters the hotel lounge and Matt's waiting for her is "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> The song they dance at the New Year's party before they leave is "Sway"' cover by Michael Buble.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
